


fifteen

by screaminghowls (liveforever813)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, Fixing Relationships, Hurt Scott McCall, Major Character Undeath, Major Charcter Death, Resurrection, Season/Series 05, idk what else to tag, so pending more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforever813/pseuds/screaminghowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he feels the blood leave and along with it his soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

the blood pours out taking with it his soul and he fades

 

he is reborn amidst the roar


	2. fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i'm fine_

_i'm fine_

_i'm fine_

_i'm fine_

it's probably the biggest lie he's ever told, most consistent as well.

he feels claws in his gut.

he feels wolfsbane in his lungs.

he feels blood flowing.

he feels _nothing._

 


	3. Chapter 3

it's his third time dying(it's like he's trying for a world record at this point), yet it was different this time.

 

the first time he had an anchor holding him and a purpose. he had to save their parents and he had a way back.

 

the second time was for the deadlist. he had to save his friends and he had a way back.

 

the third time was unexpected. he was tore into and he had _no way back_.


	4. A/N

I'm sorry I haven't posted in ages. I stupidly posted this story without a plan and also right before school started. I haven't had much time since school started to work on this but i promise to post sometime in the next week so i hope you guys stick around. 

( also i don't mind people leaving comments for me to hurry up and post something, as long as they're nice )

**Author's Note:**

> [{tumblr}](http://screaminghowls.tumblr.com) | [{aff}](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/886896)


End file.
